Wild West
by NarutoShippings
Summary: "Besides what kind of person would find a bandit beautiful anyways." He says in somewhat of a revolted tone and small dashes of pink on his cheeks that she didn't see. After that all hell broke loose. A story about a well known bandit and a sheriff. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto just the plot.**

She could hear the galloping of the horse behind her, gaining speed on her own horse, but she can't help but love the thrill of being chased by sheriffs of any town. Being a bandit was the best thing she could become. Tenten thought to herself. Not having any parents telling her 'no this' and 'no that', she could enjoy the thrill of danger. She whipped the reigns on her horse, telling him to go faster, and that's just what he did. Soon, Tenten and her horse Tatsuo made it to the next town.

As Tenten has her horse slow down to see where she was she read the sign that said,

 _"Welcome to Konoha!"_

She had Tatsuo slow down so she could find another saloon to terrorize and rob. Being a known bandit Tenten hid the bottom half of her face with a green bandana and hid her known buns under her large black cowgirl hat. Finally finding a Saloon labeled Ichiraku, she tied her horse to one of the few hitching posts in front.

She casually opens the wooden gates and they swing behind her. She casually sits at a table far in the back, inspecting the saloon.

"Hey old timer, another round of Hot Rocks and Texas Butter!" A blonde yells.

Tenten looks to see the blonde with around 10 plates with biscuit crumb and small puddles of gravy. Soon a woman who looked around the same age as Tenten set another plate in front of him and he happily dug in.

Tenten seen another cowboy wearing green chaps and a green shirt with a green bandana and orange boots! Next to the boy was a older man who the younger one looked like. Both had bowl cuts and wore green and orange. They were quickly kicked out of the restaurant for yelling and disturbing the peace. Tenten looked at them through the window as they were hugging in an embrace and she quickly turned away.

"You're so lazy!" A furious dirty blonde yelled. Tenten glances at a woman wearing a purple shirt and white skirt yelling at a man in a wagon. He had his arms behind his head and his hat over his eyes.

"You are such a troublesome woman" he mumbles, making her even angrier. Tenten looks away with a slight chuckle. Tenten starts to slowly reach for her gun in her holster when a pale hand stops her.

"I wouldn't reckon that Tenten or otherwise known _as "Bullseye Maiden."_ A deep baritone voice whispers in her ear. She turns to see a man with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes wearing a white shirt and chaps. This was the most beautiful man she's ever seen. No matter, handsome or not, she was discovered.

How could he have known? Was she that suspicious? Maybe she can convince him that she's not Tenten.

She gives a light chuckle. "I'm believe you have wrong gal mister." She throws an innocent voice and accent into her sentence.

He gives a smirk. "Hmph. Don't try to deny it, my eyes see everything. Looks like someone hasn't heard about the Hyuga clan living in Konoha, and that's Officer Neji Hyuga to you mam." He cockily replied to her. "Now we can take it in here or we can take this outside. Which do you prefer." He asks in her ear.

Tenten felt blood creep to her cheeks. Usually she would already be creating chaos even if a sheriff knew her. But this man was different.

She stood up and walked out the back door and he followed.

"How did you figure out that I was the Bullseye Maiden?" She calmly asks. What is she doing? She never willingly goes with anyone let alone a sheriff, why does this man, Neji Hyuga, make her heart flutter and obey him.

"Like I said, you can't fool my eyes. Besides," he pulls off her hat revealing her buns. "Beautiful brown hair in twin buns, no one else around these parts have that hairstyle."

"Beautiful?" She questions.

"I-I didn't say beautiful you're imagining things." He snaps. He casts another glance towards her. "Besides what kind of person would find a bandit beautiful anyways." He says in somewhat of a revolted tone and small dashes of pink on his cheeks that she didn't see.

After that all hell broke loose.

 **Yes I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated and deleted my stories! I'm going to try and rewrite them and new stories. I won't update consistently so please forgive me. But what do you think of this Sheriff and Bandit love story?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why you little..." Tenten throws a punch towards his face and he ducks under her fist and hits her in the back with his elbow, but not before grabbing something. She's then on the ground and pushes herself up with straining arms.

"Nice hit." she wipes the dirt off her cheek. "Though it seems you forgot how I earned my name!" she says smugly while reaching for her gun in her holster, though all she found was air.

"Looking for this?" she looks up to see her gun pointed towards her head as well as his gun. Her eyes widen in fear. How could he take her gun without her knowing. She then realizes thinks back to him getting behind her and hitting her with his elbow, he must've grabbed it then!

"Figured it out yet? Nice try, now I don't want the townspeople to panic. This has been a peaceful place with our family as cops, and I ain't letting you take that away." voice laced with coldness. "At the same time I can't let you off the hook for free so I'll cut you a deal. You work at my share of my family's farm for a while and I'll let you leave as long as you never return here."

Was he really going to give her this opportunity for her to leave? This has to be the most insane proposal she's heard. Never the less, it's a one way ticket out of here.

"You got yourself a deal partner." She holds out her hand for him to shake. He does shake it, but after he cuffs her reached out hand her other.

"Are these really necessary?" she grits out, annoyed.

"Absolutely, I'm dealing with a top notch bandit." he smirks. Was that a compliment towards her?

"Neji?! What kind of kinky stuff are you into man?" a boy yells, coming towards him. Tenten sees he has brown spiky hair and his canines filed to sharpness and he had a white fluffy dog walking beside him.

"Kiba I reckon you refrain from your vulgar comments." Neji says disgusted.

"Woof!" the dog then wags his tail and nuzzles towards Tenten. She hesitates to pet him. She's never really pet a dog before. Slowly she crouches down and her cuffed hands per him on the head making his tail wag faster.

"Seems that Akamaru likes you!" he gives a wolffish grin. "Anyways, Neji I came to see if you're still coming over to Naruto's place tomorrow for cards." he then sneaks at glance at Tenten petting Akamaru and gives a smirk. "Although...if you're busy with your lady I-"

"She's not my lady!" he snaps through his gritted teeth.

"As I was saying, I can always tell him you're busy." he finishes amused.

"I'm perfectly fine going to Naruto's house...But she may have to come with me." he says glancing back at Tenten, now being licked by Akamaru.

"Ahaha! That tickles!"

"That's totally fine. The guys would like an explanation anyways." he gives a teasing look. Boy did Kiba get on his nerves.

"Whatever, just get you and your mutt out of here." he growls.

"Fine, fine. Akamaru!"

"Woof!" Akamaru stops licking Tenten and heads off with Kiba.

"Get in the car." He commands as he opens the door.

"No need to be so pushy." she mutters.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she squeaks out. It was silent for a moment in the car. "Wait what about Tatsuo?!" she cries worriedly.

He gives a sigh. "Fine, I'll see if one of the workers at the station can bring him. Now not another word from you on the way there!" he says annoyed.

"Sir, yes sir." She mutters.

And they drive off to where Tenten will be staying.

 **Sorry about the HTML thing that happened earlier to those who've seen it! I'm working on a phone cause my laptop is schoolwork only. Since that chapter was pre made I forgot what I have written so I had to start over! So sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto!**

After about thirty minutes of driving Neji finally pulled into a driveway of a medium sized home with a stable and crop fields full of lush corn and other crops.

"Hope you like it, this is where you'll be staying for the next four months." Neji tells her.

"Four months! Wheb you said a while I didn't think you meant that long! She screeches. "And what about that guy you were going to call back at your station for my horse!"

"Hn. You can take the four months of working the ranch and farming or I can take you directly to jail for the rest of your life, and considering the situation you're in right now." he gestures towards her cuffed hands. " I wouldn't be arguing with the man who's giving you mercy." he replies smugly.

Tenten huffed and proceeded to get out of the car. She started to admire the house when she felt a pair of hands roam her body.

"W-what are you doing!" She yells embarrassed and startled.

"Sorry, making sure you have no other weapons on you." He tells her. He then glances at her hair. Soft, chocolate brown hair that seems it would be very long. He starts to reach for the buns but she quickly moves away.

"Why are you trying to take down my hair." She asks shy and a little insecure. Not many had taken interest in her hair before, usually only use it as a sign that she's the well known bandit. Though he most likely is looking in her hair for any weapons such as needles, which she has, she could see the little spark of interest in his eyes towards her hair.

He doesn't answer her and continues to advance towards her and she keeps backing up until her back is against the car. His body is blocking hers from moving anywhere else, he is pressed against her so closely. He starts to lean forward and she closes her eyes, but snaps them open when he feels his hands on her buns. She feels her hair tumble down her back like a chocolate waterfall.

"You might want to wear your hair in something besides buns. If anyone finds out you're Bullseye Maiden they'll be sure to take you to jail and or kill you." he tells her smoothly and proceeds to the house.

Tenten couldn't move. How could this man make her feel so submissive and not push him away? She's the bullseye maiden damn it!

"Are you coming in or what?" He asks her when he's halfway to the driveway. Tenten realized she has been lost in her thoughts and quickly runs to catch up with Neji.

Neji unlocks the door and opens it, letting Tenten inside.

"Um. Can you please take these off?!" She rudely asks, holding up her cuffed hands.

"I don't know, should I?" He inquires to her, mainly the question asking if she was going to run off.

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you think. I want to leave here as much as you want me to." Tenten says annoyed.

"Fine." He bites out, tired of her complaining and wanting some peace, he takes the key and unlocks the cuffs on her hands. She starts to rub her red wrists.

Eager for quietness he directs her to her room. "Your room is upstairs, first door on the left." And he turns into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tenten walks upstairs and opens the door to her new room. There's a bed with blue and green quilted patterns, a coffee brown dresser, and a white paneled closet with some hangers. Just then Tenten realized, She didn't have any clothes besides the one she's wearing.

Meanwhile downstairs Neji was cooking his favorite meal, fried herring. He turned the fish to the uncooked side on the pan and it began to sizzle. While cooking, Neji had a feeling he was forgetting something and was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang. He walked over to the wall where the cream colored, corded phone hung and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Neji!" A energetic voice yells through the speaker making Neji cringe.

"Lee! Not so loud! What do you want?" Neji grits out, taking the phone slightly away from his ear.

"We have a horse just sitting outside of the saloon. Who would leave their youthful horse here! That's not very honorable to their horse!" He continues to go on until Neji cuts him off.

"Bring it to my place Lee. It's one of my...friend's horse." Well, it wasn't all a lie.

"Alright Neji, I'll see you in about an hour my youthful partner!" Neji then hears the click and sighs. Might as well tell her that her horse will be here soon.

He walks up to Tenten's room to find her admiring the quilted bed. She started to rub her hand against the fabric and she have a soft smile. He then knocks on the open door once and she jumps with a startle.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to scare people!" She scolds.

"My friend is bringing your horse."

"Oh thank God! Tatsuo is okay!" She then sniffs the air. "Do you smell something burning?" She asks. Neji eyes widen. Crap!

Neji quickly runs downstairs and scoops the fish onto the plates. The side of the fish is slightly burnt but still edible. Neji heaves a sigh of relief and he hears footsteps coming from the stairs. He turns to see Tenten with her hair braided down to her lower back.

"Is dinner ready and not burnt?" She asks a little bit amused.

Neji just scowls "Cram it or I'll throw you in jail without a trial."he tells her as he sets both plates onto the oak wood table. She gives a victorious smile, happy she got a rise out of him for once today. He then pours them whisky into small, shiny glass cups they had.

This was their first meal together.

\- **yay 3 updates! I think I'm doing okay with this fanfic! I'm really excited! Remember to review! Until next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner that night was silent. The only thing you could heart was the clinks of the forks against the plates. Tenten decided to break the silence.

"So...You said this was a family farm?" she gives a awkward smile.

"Hn." he replies. What a jerk! She was trying to start a conversation but this guy was being a butt.

"Fine! I thought since we would be staying under the safe roof for a while that knowing you could make it less awkward for both of us!" she says as she stabs another piece of fish onto the fork and angrily eats it.

"I think it's you who's awkward, I feel completely fine." he gives a smirk.

Tenten opened her mouth to give a retort but there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Lee with your horse." Neji says cooly and he stands up. "Just stay here and don't come out." he commands.

"Just stay here and don't come out!" she mocks and he shoots her a dirty glare.

He finally opens the door and the voice that tells sounds very familiar.

"Neji! My youthful partner! I have brought the horse here just like you've requested!" he shouts cheerfully!

"Put him in the stable in the back." Neji cooly tells him but Lee had already walked inside.

Tenten looks to see that it was one of the customers in the saloon. He was still wearing his green chaps and vest.

"Lee! Did I say you could barge into my house!?" Neji bites out. Tenten snickers and he shoots her a warning glance.

"Neji, my friend! Did you not want me to see that you have a beautiful desert flower here!?" Lee asks somewhat appalled. "My dear desert flower, my name is Rock Lee." he then sticks out his hand for her to shake and she awkwardly does.

"I'm Tenten." she replies with a slight smile.

"So you must tell me, how did you win the cold heart of my partner Neji?" he asks excited. His eyes were bright and wide and he had a giant smile on his face.

"Lee!" Neji yells. "She didn't win my heart nor will she ever." he says coldly and Tenten feels a break on her heart. Does that mean she isn't good or pretty enough? She narrowed her eyes towards his but he ignored her. "Now go put the horse in the stable and head home!"

"Will do! I will walk on my hands home, and if I can't do that I'll shoot one hundred bottles without missing!" he proclaims as he heads to the stables. Neji shuts the door and turns around to see Tenten's eyes narrowed angrily.

"What?" he sighs.

"Nothing" she mutters and continues to eat.

"Don't tell me your upset because I said you can't win my heart." he mocks. There was a silence and he smirked. "What? It's been hardly a day and you already fell for my Hyuga charm?" he teases.

"As if!" she snorts. Neji just smirks and continues eating with her.

Once the two were finished Neji put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash the plates, you can head to bed." Tenten tells him.

"Hn. I'm going to take a shower." he says and heads upstairs. Once Tenten heard the water running she gives a evil smirk and turns the hot water to the sink on. She takes the sponge and holds it under the hot water for a little before scrubbing the plates. After around ten minutes she hears the water stop.

Darn that woman! She probably expected this no doubt! Neji was enjoying a hot shower until steadily the water started to turn cold. He turns off the shower and grabs a towel and dries off. He throws on a white t-shirt and white sweats and heads down stairs. He reaches the end and is about to yell but he finds himself just staring at her. Something about watching her felt nice, like, she was his wife and he her husband. Neji shook himself out of his thoughts and proceed to be upset with her.

"Was it necessary to use hot water to wash the dishes?" he inquires. She just turned and gave a sly smile.

"Hot water gets rid of more germs so I heard." she tells him as she's drying the last plate.

"Actually, cold water keeps the germs from multiplying." he says in a know it all tone. She just rolls her eyes and starts to walk up the stairs to go to bed. Once she got up there she realized she had no night clothes with her. She had let them when she was running away from the last village because she was caught quicker than she thought, so she just hightailed it out of there.

"What's wrong? Bed not good enough?" Neji asks rudely.

"If you must know, I left my clothes at the last town so I don't have anything to sleep in." she replies back with her arms folded across her chest. Neji gives a sigh and motions her to follow him. He leads her to another room in the house and hands her a pale blue nightgown.

"Uuhhh. Why do yo-"

"It's my cousins, she stays here from time to time so she leaves some of her clothes here." he cuts her off before she could try to make a joke.

"Thank you." she mutters and heads into the bathroom to change. She slips off her clothes and puts the nightgown over her head. She then walks out and Neji is waiting for her.

"Why are you standing outside of the bathroom?" she questions. He doesn't answer for a few seconds. All he can think is how girly and pretty she looks.

"Just making sure you didn't try to escape." he tells her and he heads off into his room. She hears the door shut and heads to her room as well. She lets herself fall on to the mattress and she sighs. She never knew a bed could feel this good! She starts to get under the soft quilted blanket and let sleep takeover here.

This is going to be a long four months.

- **Huray! Four updates! I think this fic is going much better than I thought! I really hoped you guys enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed Lee! Thanks for reading and I love my supporters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten was having a comfy, peaceful sleep when all of a sudden a bright light **flickered** on.

"Get up."a monotone voice commanded.

Tenten muttered something incoherent and just tried to go back asleep again. This time Neji pulled back the covers from here body, revealing the nightdress rad up a little revealing her long smooth legs. Her hair was also down, looking like a chocolate waterfall over the pillows. Neji couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Get up or you get no breakfast. We have a lot to do today and you'll need your energy." he states. Once Tenten wiped the sleep from her eyes, she smelt the food waiting downstairs.

"Fine, fine I'm up!" she says as she steps out of bed. She then stretches, bending her back and her arms reaching upwards. Neji had to get out quickly.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Might wanna hurry before it gets cold." he says and walks out of the room.

Tenten sighs and gets dressed in her white shirt and chaos along with a red vest with gold tassels. She then looked at her hair and decided to put it in a braid, Neji did say she needed to change her hairstyle. Once she was done she walked downstairs.

Tenten seen Neji's plate filled with overland trout and crackleberries and one hot rock with a glass o Blue John. Tenten quickly sat herself down and started to eat. She took a bite of her bacon and loved the crunch it had.

"I thought you would have _some_ table manners." Neji remarks with a amused smirk. Tenten just sends him a glare and drinks a sip of her milk before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Have any Tabasco sauce?" she asks. Neji gives her a confused look but goes to his pantry and hands her the bottle. She opens the cap and proceeds to put the Tabasco sauce on her eggs.

"I'm not sure if that will taste good." Neji says a little disgusted.

"It's delicious! Try some!" Tenten says holding out her fork with a piece of egg and tabasco on it.

"No thanks." Neji refuses. He then takes a bite of his biscuit.

"Are you afraid to try it?" Tenten challenges. She smirks when she sees Neji's hand freeze on the way to his milk. He then casts her a determined look.

"Heck no!" he growls as he takes his fork and takes one of her eggs. He shoves the piece in his mouth and chews and realizes it rates pretty good. To Tenten's amusement, he takes the bottle of Tabasco and puts it on his eggs. "Who taught you to eat eggs like this?" he asks taking another bite.

Tenten looks down. "My dad." she whispers out quietly. Neji's heart struck a chord with her. His dad wasn't here anymore with him, and judging by her actions neither is hers.

Neji gives a cough. "So..What has your mother taught you?" he asks a little awkwardly.

"S-she's not here anymore." Tenten mutters. She takes the last bite of her biscuit and drinks the last swig of milk, picks up her dishes and washes them in the sink.

"Sorry."

"What?" Tenten asks confused.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. Sorry." Neji says.

"It's fine, you didn't know." she rests a hand on his shoulder. "So what's first on the list today?!" she says excited,trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"First we go get you some more clothes." Neji says, smirking when he sees her face.

"What's wrong with the ones I have now?" she inquires, hands on her hips.

"Nothing. But if you're working here for a few months surely you want more clothes." he replies cockily.

"Fine. When do we leave?" she asks.

"Right now. Go saddle up one of the horses in the back." he tells her.

"Speaking of horses, where's mine?!" she yells.

"He's also in the back and no, you can't pick him to saddle." Neji says once he sees the mischievous light in her eyes.

Tenten goes to the stables in the back and finds four horses besides her own. The first one was a pure white. The second stable had a paint horse that was white and covered in big brown splotches. The third stable had a grayish horse with small black dots and the last stable had a pure black horse. She decided to go with the first one and started to saddle her up. She then took a lead and started to lead it out of the stables and by the door.

"So you chose Azami?" Neji asks a little bewildered. He could never get Azami out with ease and yet he didn't hear anything when she was bringing her out. "Did you have trouble bringing her out?" He inquiries.

"No, why?" Tenten asks.

"No reason." he then gets on the horse and holds out his hand to help Tenten up. Tenten looks and it and then decides to take it putting her foot through the stirrup and hoists herself up behind Neji.

"You might want to hold on. She can be pretty wild." Neji tells her.

"Yeah right, I'll be able to deal." she says confidently. Neji just smirks and uses the harness to steer Azami. Azami then thrashed about for a little bit before calming down and walking towards the city. During the thrashing, Neji felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"I thought you could handle it?" he teases.

"Shut it Hyuga." she mumbles with a blush on her face wrapping her arms a little tighter.

It took them around 45 minutes to get to the clothes shop, and boy did Tenten have fun there. She ended up getting around ten shirts, five skirts pants, three boots, and 3 hats plus a few accessories. Tenten tries on her clothes as an outfit and comes out.

She was wearing a red shirt and bandana with a tan pancho like covering over it. She also had a tan hat, brown gloves and a steely grey boots. And her skirt was white with pink trimmings. She also tied her hair into twin braids.

"Bang bang." she points towards him, her fingers made into a gun and pulling her hat over her eyes. Neji couldn't help but give a slight smile. She then goes back and changes into her previous clothes but leaves the braids.

"Your total is 85.69." a woman with purple hair eating a dumpling tells them. Neji hands over the money and they both walk out.

"Neji! Buying your girlfriend clothes?" a voice calls out.

Oh no, not again.

\- sorry for updating late. I had a super big camp I had to work but **wow I got five chapters done! Crackleberries are eggs, overland trout is bacon Blue John is milk and hot rocks are buscuits! The eggs and Tabasco thing is how I hear my eggs and yes I did learn it from my dad. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the clothes shopping one is one o was dying to write! Hope you guys like it so far!**


End file.
